Eira of the New Rebellion
by Badguy L I
Summary: Eira, the new Arie has been living with Suzaku a year now and Zero keeps making his moves to encounter her once more. Losing the ones closest to her has left Eira broken emotionally. Now Suzaku has been keeping an eye on her. Suzakuxoc, Lelouchxoc
1. One Year Later

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to code geass. I own Arie/Eira Tsouna.

One Year Later

It has been a year since the day Zero disappeared. Lelouch and I were somewhat considered boyfriend and girlfriend to the whole school, however, I usually hung out with Suzaku since he dragged me over to events and other things. Rolo was Lelouch's brother and Nunnally had disappeared. Everything seemed normal but odd. "Come on Lulu!" I said trying to fix the float. "Yeah, I'm coming. How long will this take?" Lelouch seemed bored. "Not long." I giggled as I kissed Lelouch on the cheek. Lelouch had a grin on his face and placed his arms around my waist. "You won't be tired now will you?" he questioned before I made a whine to struggle free.

"Lelouch let me go, I'm not going to play right now. Work has to be done." I ordered. Lelouch shook his head no and kissed me roughly. "Eira, you work too hard." Lelouch smiled happily as he wouldn't let me go."You jerk, I'm not going to play right now. You need to wait." I smiled cheerfully as I was able to break free of his grip. Lelouch chased me down the hallway until I bumped into Suzaku."Sorry." I said rubbing my head. Suzaku chuckled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it Eira. Hey can you help me with my Science homework later?" "Sure." I smiled happily. Suzaku had his hands on my shoulder and his eyes glaring at Lelouch. "Lelouch." Suzaku's voice went cold. "Suzaku." I thought.

---

Walking around in Suzaku's bedroom, I felt nervous with tears running down my face. I knew something bad would happen to Lelouch. My heart was slowing down in pain and my geass was slowing down as well. I soon fell on the bed covering my face with my hand. "Zero, no Lelouch I don't want you to die." I cried as I heard the door open. Suzaku approached me by sitting in a chair right by the desk. He turned the lamp on allowing it to give off a dim light. "Arie, are you awake?" he asked. I nodded as I wiped my tears away. "What is happening?" I asked pretending I didn't know anything about Lelouch being Zero. "Zero is being detained, however, you are free to go since you are a civilian." Suzaku said sternly. I didn't turn to him as my heart was breaking, I loved Lelouch and I loved Zero, but I didn't know if they both wanted me the same way. "What will happen to Zero?" I questioned. "I do not know yet. Arie get some rest." Suzaku tried to change the subject. "Suzaku, I need to go home." I protested. Suzaku looked at me with a serious look. "You are living here now." he stated. "What?!" I thought. "Do I have a say in this matter?" I asked. "The Emperor suggested it." Suzaku sighed. "Fine." I said with a nagging yawn.

"I'm sorry if you are not happy with it." Suzaku said as I tried to regain my composure. "No, it's alright." I smiled weakly.

Lelouch just looked at Suzaku with a cheerful smile. "Hey Suzaku, you doing well?" Lelouch questioned. "Yeah, I'm doing okay." Suzaku answered as he let me go. Me and Suzaku have been closer, however, Lelouch has been acting differently. "Hey, I gotta get back to the Orange club, um, how about you go back to Milly Lelouch? She will still need you to work." I said happily. "Okay then, I will see you two later." Lelouch said before leaving. I smiled as I watched Lelouch walk away until Suzaku caught my attention. "Lelouch still doesn't remember." Suzaku spoke. I turned to him, "Suzaku, stop being mean. Aren't you suppose to be at work?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. "I came to help you Eira." Suzaku sighed. "Yeah right, you came to keep an eye on me haven't you? Just like we were kids. We used to..." I trailed off trying to forget what made me happy. Suzaku looked at me and noticed the look on my face by giving me a hug. "Stop feeling so bad." Suzaku said before releasing me.

"Um, Eira?" Rolo approached us. "Oh yes Rolo, what is it?" I asked. "Can you come with me to the...um," Rolo tried to speak. "You mean the ball?" I retorted. "Yes. That's it!" Rolo stammered on words. I laughed and wrapped one arm around his neck. "Since I have to help out anyway, I guess I wouldn't mind." I smiled. Suzaku gave me a smile in relief and nodded. "Save me a dance will you?" Suzaku joked. "Yeah, yeah, just make sure Lelouch doesn't steal it first." I teased.

That night, during the "Lovers" ball, I was dancing with Rolo. It was odd for him to ask me something like this since he kept himself away from everyone else except Lelouch and I. Lelouch and Shirley were dancing because Milly forced them into it while she was dancing with Rivalz. Suzaku hid in the background working with the lighting and all of that making sure everything went well. Kallen ditched this event by studying. "You're pretty good for a beginner Rolo." I smiled cheerfully. Rolo chuckled a bit nervously, "Well this is new to me." "Oh stop trying to hide it, you are better than me at this kind of thing." I smiled making Rolo blush in embarrassment. "She's pretty as Lelouch had said." Rolo thought, "But I can't let her get to me-she might have regained her memory..." "What's wrong Rolo?" I asked. "Uh, it's nothing." Rolo said before the music stopped. Everyone applauded in rejoice and took a break as the music died down.

I sat down at a table letting Rolo go do what he had to do and noticed someone's hands covering my eyes. "Okay, what the heck?" I grinned. "No more guessing huh?" Suzaku answered. I laughed happily, "Nope, not tonight." I said as closed my eyes. "You look cute wearing that dress." Suzaku smiled as he held something in front of him. I opened my eyes and noticed a corsage with a rose in it. "Hm?" I was surprised. "You seem clueless," Suzaku smiled as he placed it on my wrist, "Roses were your favorite." "Suzaku." I smiled before I kissed his cheek. "Thanks." I said as he sat down in the chair next to me. "You look handsome yourself. Milly has done it again this time, with the costumes and everything." I said. "Yeah, everything is going great." Suzaku agreed. As the music continued, Suzaku stood up and held his hand out. "Dance with me?" he asked. "Sure." I blushed as I took his hand. We walked to the ballroom floor and began slow dancing. It was embarrassing but I still had fun.

"You seem to know the basics." Suzaku teased. "What about you?" I asked happily. "You seem to understand my movements." I added. Suzaku pulled me a bit closer and I felt my head against his chest. "You are blushing, that's new." Suzaku grinned. "Shut up." I retorted. Suzaku chuckled as he leaned his face closer to mine. "Don't worry about it Arie, I will protect you..." he whispered as he had one arm wrapped around me. Suzaku and I talked all night until the event was over. We walked home together silently until we entered his quarters. I was studying a little bit while Suzaku took a shower, it seemed that Suzaku didn't mind doing whatever in front of me since he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped his waist. "Okay if these chemicals apply to the theory..." I began until Suzaku wrapped his arms around me still soaking wet from the water. "You need to get in that shower." he ordered. "Look now, I am not your child and I am not a soldier." I refused as Suzaku grabbed the back of my shirt. "Get in that shower or I'll make you take one." he said seriously. "I'll kick your ass." I glared at him. This night was going to be long. 


	2. Break

Break

"She hasn't forgotten about Zero, Lelouch." C.C. said as she placed the headpiece on. "I have realized that, and Suzaku is keeping her close with him." Lelouch was angry. "Are you jealous of him?" C.C. questioned. "He still resents you for killing that other girl and now he is keeping the one you truely love." C.C. stated. "You are very overbearing right now." Lelouch commented before he left. "Arie is hiding with Suzaku. That damn bastard appointed Suzaku to this extent of knowing that Arie is still alive. I won't forgive him for this-taking Nunnally away and Arie." Lelouch thought.

- - -

"Come on Lelouch!" Arie said as she ran around the courtyard. Lelouch and Nunnally were following her until they ran to the end of the statue. "It looks like someone I know..." Arie frowned as she fell on her knees. "Someone you remember?" Lelouch questioned. "Something like that, but I don't remember their name..." Arie sighed. "How about we look for them one day?" Nunnally questioned. "Nah, I think they will come to us if we look for them..." Arie smiled happily.

- - -

"I won't stop until I get you back." Lelouch scolded.

- - -

I came out of the bathroom, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around me. "...Geh! Where the hell? Suzaku give me my damn clothes back!" I shouted as Suzaku was reading a book. He then laughed as he tossed a skirt my way. I caught it and glared at him. I turned the tv channel to the news and noticed Zero has appeared once again. I felt like my heart has sunk and began to cry. "No, I thought he was dead." I murmured as my legs gave out. Suzaku caught me and placed me on the bed. "Zero..." I cried. Suzaku sighed and held my hand tight. "I want to go to school today?" I spoke softly. "Are you sure?" Suzaku questioned. "I want to go." I smiled as Suzaku gave me a weak smile.

"Zero, doesn't scare me anymore." I sighed. Suzaku leaned his face in close to mine and kissed me. My eyes widened as he didn't let me go and held my hand tighter. During class, I studied trying to ignore the news and conversations about the Black Knights and Zero. Lelouch wasn't in school today. I knew where he was or what he was. Suzaku knew that I had no clue. My cell phone rung and I excused myself from the classroom. "I know that you still exist my dear flower girl." Lelouch grinned on the other side of the phone. "...What do you want?" I questioned angrily. "I want to see you again, but this time that knight can not accompany you." he added. "I am not going to fall for your tricks." I scolded. "You are just so sarcastic aren't you?" Lelouch retorted.

"Fine, where shall we meet?" I asked. "I will have one of the knights pick you up. Please don't try anything stupid." Lelouch said. "Heh, I know that." I laughed before I hung up. In the afternoon, Suzaku and I were sorting boxes in the closet. "I will be coming home late tonight Suzaku." I said calmly. Suzaku knew something was going on and I couldn't tell him. If I did, he would kill Zero or Lelouch. Suzaku grabbed my wrist and I couldn't break free. "Where are you going?" Suzaku asked. "To visit a friend. You don't know her and she doesn't like meeting many people." I lied.

"Oh okay, just make sure to call me." Suzaku smiled cheerfully. "Yeah sure." I smiled back. I left and headed where the meeting point was. Along the ride, I was sitting across two black knights silently. "You are well, that is good news for Zero." One male spoke. "He has missed you Eira." Kallen spoke happily. "I know what you are up to stop telling me bullshit." I crossed my arms. "What the hell has been going on?" I questioned a demand. "I suppose you know that Zero has disappeared for awhile and now has returned." The male began. "The news has been speaking about it." I mentioned. "However, some of the knights are held hostage. Zero mentioned that you knew something about Brittania's layout." The male finished.

"I told Zero I am not gonna held Zero or the black knights." I said angrily. "Don't worry we are not going to harm you Eira, Zero forbids it." Kallen smiled. "Whatever." I sighed. Right when I entered the room, the door locked completely. "I won't let you go alone any longer." Zero's voice filled the room as he held the key card. "What do you want?" I questioned. "You Arie..." Zero removed his mask and threw it on the bed. "...!" I gasped as I was given the hint of what was going to happen. The last room we encountered each other in wasn't a bedroom. Lelouch smiled gently as his Geass was activated. I felt a sharp pain and a symbol appeared over my forehead. "Don't try anything fucking stupid!" I ordered in fear. 


	3. Forcing a lover lemon warning

Forcing a lover

"You can't resist me anymore Arie. We all have feelings for you." Lelouch said coldly. I felt scared as Lelouch unzipped his attire. I pulled out a gun. "You were able to sneak that inside? I am impressed, but you wouldn't want to shoot me. You love me too much." Lelouch smirked as he heard the sound of the trigger. "Zero, Lelouch, I love both of you...however, you've taken so many away from me..." I said coldly. "You don't mean any of that." Lelouch placed his hand on mine. "I love you Arie and I won't let anyone take you away from me any longer." Lelouch said snatching the gun out of my hand. I gasped as he picked me up. "What the hell?!" I struggled to break free but Lelouch's Geass was fighting against mine. "Your Geass...it can-" Lelouch thought as he placed Arie on the bed. I was shaking nervously as Lelouch snapped open my blouse. "I love you." Lelouch spoke gently before kissing me roughly. I didn't know how to respond to him. "Le..." I tried to breathe but Lelouch took control of me.

"Let me take you as Lelouch and Zero, as you would take me as Arie and Eira." Lelouch smiled sweetly as he continued to kiss me while unbuttoning my blouse. I began to stammer on words as my hands roamed his body. Shit, it was confusing. Lelouch couldn't use his Geass on me because of mine and now I was giving into him. When Lelouch had his hand on my breast, I blushed as I licked Lelouch's lips. "When I take over Brittania, you will be my wife." Lelouch murmured as he lifted the hem of my skirt up with a flick of his hand. "Lelouch, no." I said almost crying. Lelouch held me gently as he took a hold of my underwear. "Lelouch..." I breathed as Lelouch squeezed my breast. "You should have known that I have feelings for you, I can't stand seeing you with Suzaku and I know that he has been keeping you away from me." Lelouch spoke harshly. "Lelouch." I felt my heart cry for him. Lelouch, Suzaku, Clovis, and I were always close.

Lelouch killed Clovis, who was in love with me, and now Suzaku is in love with me as well. I wanted to cry. "Arie," Lelouch spoke to me as he removed my clothes. "Lelouch." I cried as Lelouch held me tight. His skin was warm and yet soft. He wasn't as built as Suzaku was, but I still loved him. "You are too fragile to break." Lelouch muttered in my hair as he rubbed my back. "Lelouch, I do love you, but I don't if we should." I mumbled in his chest. Lelouch kissed me gently stroking my thighs. "I will be the one to own this piece of you Arie." Lelouch smirked as he grinded his member against me. I gasped in pain as my marking glowed. "You are something else." Lelouch smiled. I glared at him, "You don't own me." "No, but I own this." Lelouch grinned as he forced his member inside me. He pinned me down to the bed forcing himself in and out of me violently. I knew his Geass had some part in this. I held onto him tight trying to not to scream in pain and pleasure. Lelouch covered my mouth with his. His tongue danced with mine. "Lelouch." I pleaded for this to stop, but I didn't want it to stop.

"Arie, I'm not going to get you pregnant." Lelouch pulled out a condom. "You ass, you were planning this ahead..." I sighed. Lelouch laughed as he noticed my facial expression. "I am not stupid. I'm a strategist." Lelouch commented. I kissed Lelouch deeply. "We can't tell anyone about this or I'm gonna kick your ass." I said. Lelouch nodded and was once inside me again. I felt happy with Lelouch loving me more. Lelouch was gentle and yet rough. He held me close as his body relaxed inside me. I felt tired and found myself laying on top of Lelouch. Lelouch had a smile on his face as his hands were on my back. "This was fun, next time you won't resist as much." Lelouch teased now he was speaking as Zero. "Zero-Lelouch...I don't want to leave your side. Just when we were kids, you watched over me." I smiled sweetly. 


	4. Discretion

Discretion

Lelouch was flirting with me more at school and I knew he wouldn't let this go. Lelouch has been asking me out on dates which meant as he was Zero. We didn't have sex again, I told him I didn't want to do anything as such until I was married. Suzaku was now on my ass twenty-four-seven. I loved him too and yet he wasn't forcing himself on me. All we have been doing was kissing and hugging. Suzaku, however, has been more tender with me, but not perverted. He made sure I wasn't falling behind in classes and made sure I was happy. Suzaku has always kept me safe while Lelouch kept me wondering about what will happen between us.

While playing chess with Rolo, Lelouch walked over to me and kissed my head. Lelouch had a gentle smile on his face. I blushed knowing that he would hint about what happened last night. C.C. didn't know what we have done. "So, who's winning?" Lelouch questioned. "Rolo is." I stated as Lelouch just watched us play. Rolo chuckled as I took out one of his pawns. "I'm just helping Eira understand the game more." Rolo smiled. Lelouch opened his laptop and was going through the pictures. The look on his face caught my eye as he had an angry look for a moment. "Lelouch." I called out to him and gave him a smile. "Ahh, here is a cute picture." Lelouch relaxed as he leaned back in his chair, "Eira in a two-piece swimsuit due to Milly's suggestion." I gasped and leaped over to him. "Give me that damn picture!" I almost shouted. "No way-I like seeing you in this outfit!" Lelouch teased. "Rolo! Get your older brother!" I said as Lelouch held the laptop away from me. Rolo sighed and held his hand out, "Come on brother."

"No way!" Lelouch laughed as he ran out of the room. "Lelouch!" Now I was angry as hell. Running down the stairs, Ms. Villeta caught Lelouch and I snatched the laptop out of his hands. "What is going on here?" she questioned. "N-Nothing..." I breathed. "Just Lelouch trying to skip class again." I laughed and ran away. "Eira." Suzaku said as I noticed him holding a few books in his arms. "Are you feeling okay?" Suzaku questioned. "Yeah, I'm fine Suzaku." I smiled happily. "Oh, I see." Suzaku glared at Lelouch. "I want you to come home early." Suzaku said calmly. "Okay." I nodded. Suzaku walked passed me silently and I closed my eyes slowly until Rolo called me.

Hanging around the dorms, Lelouch, Rolo, and I were eating dinner. "My brother has a little crush on you Eira." Lelouch teased Rolo. I giggled sweetly and gave the two a smile. Rolo was blushing in embarrassment, "Sometimes older brother doesn't know when to be quiet." Rolo commented. "Don't worry about it Rolo, I think you are cute." I said as Lelouch made a look that made me laugh. "Ah, Lelouch is jealous now?" I said tilting my head. "Eira don't pester me with such logic." Lelouch retorted playfully making everyone laugh. "Oh, Rolo. I forgot." I pulled out a box tied by a ribbon. "Here." I smiled as Rolo took the box. He opened it curiously and noticed that the item was an antique bell.

"It's something that I think is eccentric and neat. I didn't know what kind of things you enjoy so I just collect antiques." I said nervously. Rolo was surprised and smiled happily. "Thank you Eira." Rolo said with out hesitating. "I like it." Rolo smiled happily. I smiled back happy that he enjoyed the present. Lelouch smiled and hugged me. "I am glad that you two get along so well." Lelouch said before taking out a camera. "Wait a minute-I don't want any pictures taken of me Lulu!" I said before leaping behind Rolo. Lelouch laughed as he began snapping pictures and chasing me down the stairs.

"Shit-you know I hate pictures Lelouch!" I screamed until I realized Suzaku was outside the dorms. I knew my silence would not satisfy him at all. "Eira, are you okay?" Suzaku asked with a gentle smile. I nodded and hugged him, "I'm sorry, but I have to go Lelouch. I'm glad you two had me to accompany you for dinner. Tell me whenever you want to hang out again." "Sure." Lelouch smiled happily as he and Rolo waved.

Suzaku and I waved back and left. "I'm glad that you are okay." Suzaku smiled gently. "Suzaku, what's bothering you?" I asked. "I just..." Suzaku fell silent as he kept his eyes away from mine. "You can't stand seeing me with him." I felt like crying. Suzaku looked at me and placed one arm around my shoulder. I couldn't tell him that Lelouch and I had sex. It would piss him off as well break him. "Don't be sad." Suzaku smiled gently as he took me in his arms. "Suzaku, stop trying to hurt yourself with me." I said weakly. My world, no what's left of my world, was falling apart slowly. 


	5. Festival Craze

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to code geass. I own Arie/Eira Tsouna.

Festival Craze

"Okay everyone!" I shouted as I wore a mermaid costume. I was placed in a large wooden clam placed behind the swim team. This was really embarrassing. I had clam shells covering my breasts and my hair put up in a high-ponytail. "Now let's have fun and enjoy the festival-thanks to the student council! Especially, our president, Milly Ashford!" I finished announcing it. "She is gonna get it-I swear." I thought clenching my fist.

- - -

"We need a mermaid." Milly pointed out. "How about Eira? She has everything else covered." Shirley smiled. "Hey, Lulu..." Milly grinned as she pulled him away from me. "What do you think about Eira wearing this?" Milly held the mermaid costume: A shell bra and a long tight skirt which flowed like a mermaid's tail. "GAH! Hell no!" I screamed. "Um, well, it does look nice on Eira, but you have to ask her about it..." Lelouch chuckled.

Rolo covered his eyes trying to get rid of the image forming in his head. Kallen shook her head, "She won't like it." Suzaku turned to me and then looked at the costume. "It's up to you, Eira." Suzaku said. Arthur jumped into my arms. He purred as he rubbed his head against my chest. "Arthur, do you mind?" I questioned the cat. Arthur looked clueless. "Ugh, fine I will do it." I sighed.

"Great! Then everything is settled." Milly shouted happily. "I'm gonna kill all of you..." I glared at them.

- - -

"Wow Eira is looking cuter today isn't she?" Some of the guys from the Orange club watched her from afar. "How did they get her in the mermaid costume?" Another boy asked. "I would want to fish her out at sea." One boy snickered. "No way man, she's protected by Kururugi, if you tried anything with her-Suzaku will kick your ass." One boy warned. "Or Lamperouge, he will do it too-you know he's close to her." he added. Suzaku overheard the conversation and confronted them. "She does look beautiful doesn't she? I wonder who she will pick when the dance begins..." Suzaku trailed off.

"Brother, is Eira performing as the mermaid princess?" Rolo questioned. Lelouch began cutting potatoes. "Yes, thanks to Milly, Eira has to do her duty. Even if it means being a bit embarrassed." Lelouch sighed at that last sentence. Rolo chuckled. "Eira is beautiful as a mermaid, many of the male students are looking at her. I'd be careful or you might lose your catch." Rolo tried making a joke. Lelouch laughed and the two continued cutting potatoes. "Eira is doing her part perfectly. No one is able to suspect the relationship we have." Lelouch thought, "Eira is fine at the position she's in. Rolo won't harm her and Suzaku keeps protecting her. C.C., that witch, stays away from her. However, that Geass of hers is disturbing. Who knows what power lies within her."

"I wonder how long will it take for Arie to forget about me." C.C. wondered as she was wearing a school uniform. "Arie has been showing off her power." she added. "Hey, here's something you might like." Rivalz handed C.C. a flyer with a picture of a pizza on it. "Interesting..." she thought. "Are you feeling alright up there Eira?" Ms. Villeta asked. "Yeah, I think I'm over that height phobia now." I said nervously. "Tell me if you need to come down for a break." Ms. Villeta said happily. "Okay!" I said a bit embarrassed.

Hours went by and I was already bored and yet amused by the students and people coming through. "Hey, is that, Arthur?" I spotted Arthur running with a pen in his mouth. A large mech was following him, then Suzaku, then a mascot, then Shirley, then Milly, and Lelouch was trying to run. "Hey!" I took out my headset and kneeled down contacting another staff member, "That pizza preparation is suppose to me performed by Kururugi. Why is that mech running around and Kururugi is not in it?" "I do not know ma'am. I will do what I can to stop this." the staff member answered. "No, I will take care of it." I said immediately as I jumped from the clam. I landed on my heels firmly and kicked them off. I ran after the others barefooted.

"Shit, Villeta isn't here either." I said as I looked around the cafe. "What?!" I screamed as a bunch of bubbles were surrounding the area. "Suzaku!" I called out as I bumped into a girl. "Oh, sorry." I said turning around. "You..." I gasped as it was C.C. "You still exist well." C.C. smiled nostalgically. "Are you surprised that you remember me?" she asked. "How the hell do you still live?" I retorted. "Just because Zero has disappeared for a year doesn't mean that I would disappear along with him. Besides, we still have that contract." C.C. spoke making me flinch. "..." I didn't know what she meant by contract but my Geass was flaring. "You have your mother's power girl." C.C. spoke coldly. "No wonder she disappeared." The last sentence pissed me off, but now was not the time to fight with so many people around. "We will settle this later." I said as the bubbles began to pop.

"Eira!" Suzaku responded as he carried Arthur in his arms. "Suzaku, are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, what about you? Where are your shoes?" Suzaku asked. "Uh, back at the cafe, but I guess no one is hurt around here. I bet it was Arthur's idea of a chase." I rubbed Arthur's belly. He purred and I laughed. Suzaku chuckled and smiled gently. "You should be going back. You have to stay on your throne as princess." Suzaku added.

"Yeah, but let me see if everyone else is doing okay." I smiled cheerfully as I ran off. Opening the mech was a blonde haired guy, he jumped in front of me happily. "Pretty mermaid-I am Gino." he smirked. "Uh, hello." I spoke trying to be polite. "You must be Suzaku's girl. It's finally a pleasure to meet you." Gino said. "It's a pleasure too." I said a bit worried. "Do not fear me madam. You are safe and no one is hurt." Gino said placing a hand on my shoulder. I glared at him, "Please, I am not scared of you." I said almost laughing. Gino leaned his face in close and I thought he was about to kiss me until Suzaku cleared his throat. "I'm going to go back now." I said nervously.

That night, Suzaku and Lelouch had a long conversation. I knew what they could have been talking about. When Lelouch came down he looked at me with sad eyes. He sat at a table and Suzaku had already went home. "Lelouch." I said gently holding out a hand. "Let's go for a walk." Lelouch nodded silently and we headed to the park. "What happened?" I asked starting the conversation. "Nunnally is alive." Lelouch was depressed. I was shocked as he pulled me into his arms suddenly. "Lelouch." I couldn't move. It wouldn't be right to leave him. "She's alive and well, I know that she is somewhat safe for now." Lelouch spoke with his voice cracking slightly.

I thought he was going to cry. "..." I couldn't speak now. "That bastard has taken Nunnally hostage and Rolo is my false brother." Lelouch began, "Arie, if Nunnally is taken then you will be next." I turned around to face Lelouch and hugged him. Lelouch kissed me deeply and his Geass returned. "I want you to make love to me again Arie." he murmured. I giggled softly and shook my head, "I will comfort you no sex. Your Geass will not control me." "Why won't you let me win you over Arie? It will protect you." Lelouch sighed. "Because my power is natural, not given." I said placing my hand on Lelouch's cheek. "If you need to cry then I will hold you, if you need to sleep I will sleep by you, and sex-uh, well, when we are married..." I trailed off in the end. Lelouch smiled sweetly and held me tight. "I understand." Lelouch said slightly disappointed.


	6. Forever Not

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to code geass. I own Arie/Eira Tsouna.

Forever Not

I was studying in Suzaku's room. Suzaku was reading his English books silently. "Arie." he stated without moving his eyes from the pages. "Suzaku?" I answered. "How are you feeling?" Suzaku asked. "I'm alright. Why do you ask?" I retorted. "You haven't been coming home as usual." Suzaku spoke calmly. My eyes slightly widened hoping that he didn't know about Lelouch and I. "I've been busy." I said nervously. Suzaku leaned his head in closer to mine as he continued reading the book, but this time aloud. "..." I felt my face heat up as he was coming in too close. "Su...zaku?" I stuttered as he placed his lips on mine. "Mmm..." I felt like losing myself to him. Suzaku released me after a moment and blushed.

"I'm sorry." Suzaku said nervous. I blushed in embarrassment and turned away. "...Well, let's get back to-" I trailed off until Suzaku kissed me again. "Suzaku, what are we doing?" I questioned. "Close to making out." Suzaku chuckled. I hugged him and closed my eyes. "Heeyyy!!!" Gino barged in the room and I pushed Suzaku away in shock. "Dang, you two are closer than I thought." Gino approached me with a grin. Gino placed one arm around me and poked my cheek. "So you and Kururugi share a room? I wonder why..." Gino said happily. "Gino, get out." Anya ordered. "What?! No way." Gino pouted. "They do not want you to bother them, it seems that they were studying." Anya said observing the books. "Yeah." Suzaku said. Gino released me and stomped out of the room. I sighed.

As the days went by, Lelouch, Shirley, Suzaku, and I were walking around the park. However, we all were separated. Suzaku and Shirley had to talk alone. "I wonder what's going on?" I asked Lelouch as we stepped by the pond. I touched the water with my fingertips. "I don't know, but what else should we do today?" Lelouch smiled cheerfully. He was optimistic and it was scaring me. "...How about the mall." I suggested as I sat down. "Okay, we'll just wait here for them to get back." Lelouch sat down next to me. There was a bit of a chilly breeze and I pulled my jacket closer to me. "You don't like being cold do you?" Lelouch teased. "Shut up." I blushed. Lelouch laughed as I turned my eyes away. Suzaku and Shirley approached us.

"Eira wants to check out the mall. You guys up for it?" Lelouch spoke. "Sure." Suzaku said. "I'm in." Shirley smiled cheerfully. After the incident with Shirley almost falling off the rooftop of the building, we all needed to do something without getting hurt. Suzaku walked beside me. I knew he was very cautious. Just as we entered the mall, I dragged Suzaku away from the two. "Come on. You are too suspicious." I said as we entered a bakery. "Eira, you are not suppose to be eating sweets. Not since Milly got you hooked that night." Suzaku nagged. "Whatever." I yawned as I looked at the cookies. Suzaku sighed.

"I am hungry and I have a sweet tooth." I said with a cheerful tone to lighten up Suzaku's mood. The woman behind the counter laughed happily. "You two are a cute couple." she complimented. Suzaku was embarrassed. I smiled and hugged him. "We are close aren't we hun?" I teased him. Suzaku kissed my cheek and pointed to some sweet buns and chocolate cookies. "I know you enjoy these." Suzaku said thinking. "Oh come on Suzaku, you don't have to get them for me." I smiled giving a sigh. The alarm went off causing everyone to panic. "Suzaku!" I grabbed his arm and held onto him. "Do not worry Eira." Suzaku smiled gently kissing me on the lips. "There are terrorists around here." The woman was scared. "Do not worry ma'am." Suzaku pulled out his I.D. card. The woman calmed down and Suzaku called the Lancelot over. As we were able to get inside the Lancelot safely, I fell asleep knowing that my Geass would soon take over due to the fear I sensed. All that I dreamt of was hearing a gunshot.

The next day, I realized that Shirley hasn't come back to school. I looked around her room, but her room mate said she is gone. I was getting worried. I tried to find Lelouch but he wasn't at school. Rolo was in his room the whole day since he was sick. Suzaku had to work. I decided to go to the park alone. "This place does make me sad…" I thought knowing that my Geass wanted to be released once more. "You seem worried a lot." A voice came from behind me. It was C.C. "Huh?" I turned to her. "You are caught in between a love-triangle. That was once a square, but Zero has eliminated the competition by one. Now, you are separated from him due to your emotions. Who will you choose? Or will your Geass decide for you?" C.C. asked.

"Shut up witch. Where is Shirley? I know he knows something about her not being here." I clenched my fists. "Shirley is gone. There is no more of her." C.C. stated coldly. I grabbed C.C. by the neck with my hands. "You know the truth don't you?" My Geass activated as I clenched C.C.'s throat. "You want to know where your mother lies? Ask V.V. he knows everything." C.C. stated not afraid of what I might do. "…! V.V.? Who the hell-another one like us?" I questioned.

"I don't think you should worry about that right now, Lelouch is in pain and he needs your comfort." C.C. said as I released her. I shook my head silently and walked away. Lelouch was in his room alone. With his head placed in his hands. "I couldn't save her." he stated softly as I entered the room. I decided not to turn the lights on and stood across from him. "Shirley is dead." I blurted. Lelouch pulled out something from his desk. It was small, but I couldn't tell what it was until I glanced at the strange color. "Lelouch!" I gasped as I slapped the object out of his hand. "Was…that refrain? Why the hell are you using that shit!?" I slapped Lelouch across the face. He just sat there silent not even opening his mouth to give me an answer. I felt a hand touch my arm weakly.

"Arie, no…it's Eira now. Do you despise me even more?" Lelouch murmured. I looked at him sadly and kneeled down to meet his eyes. "Lelouch," I spoke calmly, "…Don't hurt yourself. It worries everyone." Lelouch leaned his forehead against mine and basically fell on top of me. He had his head against mine and my arms wrapped around him. "Arie, I'm sorry." he said exhausted. I kissed Lelouch gently and tried not to cry in anger. "You try too hard to stay close to me." I spoke gently. "Sleep for a while, I'm not leaving." I added with a yawn. Lelouch relaxed himself on top of me with a weak smile. Lelouch closed his eyes and held onto me tight. I had to leave Lelouch around seven, Suzaku was waiting for me to get home. "Eira? Is that you?" Nunnally spoke to me in the courtyard.

"Yes." I smiled weakly. I sat down at the table Nunnally was sitting by and she took my hands. "You are sad. Did something bad happen?" Nunnally asked. I turned my eyes away, "No, I'm just worried. I guess I've been stressing a lot." Nunnally gave me a worried look and ran her finger over my palm. "You are worried about someone. Someone dear. Is it big brother?" she asked. My eyes widened and I shook my head nervously. "Um, of course not, uh…he's doing fine!" I stammered.

"Really? You've seen Lelouch?" Nunnally was getting excited. "Yes," I lowered my voice, "But I haven't seen him lately. Honestly, the last time I had talked to him was about a month ago." "Oh." Nunnally sounded sad. "When I find him-I'll tell him to talk to you." I said happily trying to cheer her up. "Thank you Eira." Nunnally said with a gentle smile. Suzaku approached us with a gentle smile and I excused myself. "Thank you Nunnally." I said politely. Suzaku took my hand and brought me to our room.

"I know you have been hanging around Lelouch." Suzaku looked at me seriously as the door closed. "…So what? He hasn't regained his memories and I was worried about him Suzaku." I said grabbing a book. I threw the book at Suzaku recklessly and he pinned me down to the floor. "Arie, stop trying to hide everything from me. I know that you and Lelouch are getting closer. The charade is up." Suzaku gave me a harsh tone. "You don't own me." I retorted. Suzaku gave me an angry glare and I slapped him across the face. "Don't give me that look." I almost shouted as I was able to move from under him. "Stop acting childish!" Suzaku said calmly. My Geass insignia revealed itself in front of him. "You have that Geass?" Suzaku was surprised. "…I was born with it!" I yelled. "So, you have had that since we met…?" Suzaku didn't know what to say.

"Why the hell are you surprised?! I'm suppose to be dead remember!? I-" I grabbed another book and was ready to throw it. Suzaku ran over to me and snatched the book out of my hand. My markings glowed purple and I fell on my knees crying. "This pain, it reminds me of my mother." I said nervously. "Arie." Suzaku pat me on the head and then picked me up. "The marks look cool on you." Suzaku complimented.

"Oh shut up. I know that you were scared." I crossed my arms. "Arie, I'm sorry." Suzaku said with a frown. "No, you shouldn't be. I'm the one that has been hanging around Lelouch, but I can't help it. He's my friend too." I explained. "Arie…" Suzaku placed me on the bed with him on top of me. My face was turning red knowing how close he was. Suzaku cupped my chin in his hand gently with tears almost falling down. "Suzaku…" I was in shock as Suzaku was trembling. "You can't be in harm's way anymore…I lost Euphemia, and now…" Suzaku didn't know how to say anything.

"Suzaku, I know that something is going to happen, but it will not be a bad thing." I smiled happily. "You keep talking positive and yet you still hate this reality. I want you to stay by my side as well as Nunnally's now." Suzaku wept.


	7. The New Emperor

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to code geass. I own Arie/Eira Tsouna.

The New Emperor

It was time, I was now Lelouch Vi Britannia's wife. Suzaku was his knight and everything was spinning in my head. I wore a long white dress with purple lacing with a head piece to match. I walked around the hallways trying to remember the past. "You look beautiful." Lelouch spoke with a smile. I smiled back as we confronted each other. "I am your wife now, Eira Britannia. Right?" I asked. "No, Arie Vi Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia's wife." Lelouch corrected as he took my hand. He placed a gentle kiss on it and then looked at me. I blushed in embarrassment. "As my wife, I will not control you Arie. You are free to do whatever you wish. Suzaku Kururugi will accompany you whenever you need to leave the kingdom for protection." Lelouch informed me.

"Where's C.C.?" I questioned. "She is in a prison chamber. Never to reveal herself to the public again." Lelouch answered immediately. I didn't know what else to ask him. Being a wife was new to me and yet awkward. "You have to make your announcement as the new Emperor today, don't you?" I mentioned. "Yes. Will you come with me?" Lelouch held his hand out. I took it and shook my head "yes". We both headed to the balcony and stood in front of the crowds. I stood silent as Lelouch spoke. I knew the world resented him, Suzaku still hated Lelouch. However, I couldn't. My heart loved him too much. I was studying in the library and laid my head on the table. "Shit…" I thought until I felt someone tap me. "Study too hard and you'll catch anxiety." Suzaku teased.

"Always cheerful when you are with me. What is it Suzaku?" I asked as I lifted my head. "Nothing. Lelouch has gone to some conference. Why didn't you go with him?" he asked. "I'm too tired. I really couldn't handle it." I yawned. Suzaku laughed as he sat down. He pulled out a picture from his shirt pocket and handed it to me. "What the-" I gasped as I noticed the picture was a picture of my mother. "Where the hell did you get that?" I muttered. "I found it in the database." Suzaku said serious. I looked at the picture and felt like crying. "Your father died when you were only a year old. They say he was shot to death when they found out Z.Z. and him bared a child. Z.Z. disappeared and hid herself and the child in content for a few years. That's when I met you for the first time." Suzaku spoke as he read the file.

"So, is there any trace of where my mother might be?" I asked lowering my voice. "I do not know, but maybe your Geass could do something." Suzaku said with a sigh. "I haven't used it completely before. Okay, I will try." I said standing up. "Wait, now? Lelouch isn't here." Suzaku was shocked. "I can manage this on my own. You will accompany me Suzaku." I said confident of my ability. I walked to my bedroom and sat on the bed. "Are you sure about this?" Suzaku was worried now. "Yeah. It won't hurt me at all." I said as my Geass insignia appeared. "…Mother I will find out the truth!" I thought.

"She's going to use her power." C.C. spoke with a smile. "That is odd. Arie has never used it before. I wonder how her role will play." C.C. added. "What the?!" Lelouch gasped as he came back to the kingdom. "Arie!" he shouted as he ran through the hallways. The marks on my body began to glow. "She can't…!" Suzaku thought as he watched Arie float in the air. "Mother…" I thought as Lelouch busted through the door. "Stop it Arie!" Lelouch ordered. "What?" I turned to him in shock. "You can't do this!" Lelouch pulled me down and hugged me close. My markings disappeared. "Lelouch…?" I murmured in his chest. "You can't hurt yourself." Lelouch said weakly. "…" I didn't answer and hugged him tight. "I tried to stop her." Suzaku said. "Thanks." Lelouch said holding me tight.

I was sitting in a large throne-like chair. "Arie." Lelouch cupped my chin in his hand, "Don't do anything like that again!" "Lelouch. I want to find my mother." I simply stated. Lelouch looked at me and hugged me tight. I felt his hands soon rub my back slowly. "Lelouch." I smiled happily. "I found out the truth about my dad. I want to know everything." I cried. "Arie…" Lelouch smiled gently and kissed me. "Lelouch. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have done such a foolish thing." I spoke properly. Lelouch laughed, "You don't have to talk like that." "Yes I do, I am your wife after all." I giggled. "Yes you are." Lelouch smirked. I yawned and fell asleep in his arms.

Everything was fine until that fateful day. Lelouch was acting normal that morning and no one was acting suspicious. I was standing in between a dying Lelouch and the Zero who stabbed him. "Why…" I tried to speak as I noticed the trail of blood that followed Lelouch. "Brother!" Nunnally cried as she hugged him. "Zero? How the hell?!" I grabbed the sword. "Why have I been lied to for so long?" I shouted. "As I claim my late husband's royal title as Arie Vi Britannia, I will release the hostages who are the black knights. My heart has been tainted with so many tragic memories of losing people close and also suffering the pain of living for it. Japan will regain it's former glory and this war will stop." I announced.

"Arie…" Lelouch murmured. I kneeled down beside Lelouch. Lelouch reached his hand out to me gently and tried to pull me close to him. I had tears falling down and gave in to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry about anything…" Lelouch said sadly. "Lelouch, I am not going to go crazy just because you and Suzaku have been hiding everything from me." I smiled as Lelouch placed his hand on my cheek. I held his hand tight as I know he wouldn't live much longer. "You are the same flower girl I met 10 years ago." Lelouch smiled sweetly. "Lelouch…" I didn't know what else to say to him.

Lelouch had his eyes closed halfway and I leaned my forehead against his. Lelouch kissed me gently and hugged me, or at least tried to. "Lelouch, you will always be my first friend and lover." I cried as he closed his eyes completely. "I'll remember that." he muttered, "My wife Arie Tsouna, no matter what happens you'll remain mine." Lelouch's body slumped and I wouldn't let him go. "Come." Zero spoke as he held his hand out to me. I looked at him confused. "You will remain by my side Arie." he stated. Zero's voice sounded different. I took his hand and stood up. "As of now there will be a peaceful compromise between Japan and Britannia. Just as Arie Vi Britannia spoken, no longer will the innocent fall." Zero spoke proudly. The crowd was cheering proudly and my happiness was some how dead to me still.


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to code geass. I own Arie/Eira Tsouna.

Epilogue

7 years have passed and I was married to Suzaku Kururugi, but I kept the proper name. Lelouch would have been happy if I did so. I was in the garden with my two children, Lelouch and Eira. Lelouch was only six years old and Eira was five years old. They both had red eyes, but Lelouch had dark brown hair and Eira had Suzaku's hair. "Mommy." Eira looked at me with happy eyes. "I want to play with Aunt Nunnally." she said smiling cheerfully. "Sure dear." I smiled as Lelouch tugged on my dress.

"But I want to play with Dad." Lelouch said with a pout. "You will. Let's just wait for him." I said as we confronted a tombstone. "Lelouch Vi Britannia…hey, we have the same name." Lelouch spoke. I wanted to cry as I kneeled down to place a rose. "Mommy? Why are you crying?" Eira questioned. "Mommy is just sad dear because she lost someone dear to her." I explained. Lelouch frowned and gave me a hug. Nunnally did the same. "You don't have to be sad Mommy, Lelouch must have loved you too." Lelouch smiled. "Like we do." Eira said. "Yes, I'll remember that." I smiled gently.

"Daddy!" Lelouch and Eira ran to Suzaku. Suzaku noticed my eyes watering and pulled me close to him. "You shouldn't cry anymore, he wouldn't have liked that." Suzaku kissed me on the cheek. "Yes, I know. It's just still…" I looked at the tombstone. C.C. was gone and Z.Z. came back to visit the grandchildren, however, she explained what would have happened if I used the Geass-it would have drained me close enough to death since it was unstable, but the power is still unknown. "We should get something to eat right?" Suzaku picked Eira up. Lelouch took my hand and I smiled. I was happy. Lelouch is still my first and I will never forget him. "Ready Mom?" Lelouch asked. I blinked, "Yes." "Now then let's get Aunt Nunnally to come along with us. How about Grandma Z.Z. too?" Suzaku requested. I looked at him and nodded. Maybe my happiness won't die.

The End

Author's Notes: Sorry that I kinda rushed things, but I'll explain a few missing points-

1. C.C. knew Z.Z. because they are the same race, that is how she knew Arie.

2. "Arie" is the name the main character is given, but her original name was E.E.

3. Lelouch never told Arie about the deaths of Shirley and Rolo to keep her safe and becoming more broken apart.

4. If ya like this story and want me to make a side story to it, please review.


End file.
